peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 August 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-08-26 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again brothers and sisters, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS. This is Dreadzone." *JP gets a little choked up with pride when relating the fact that William got good enough grades to go to the university of his choice. "We're all very proud of him." *He gets quite worked up about the fact that Wawali Bonane and Mav Cacherel have stopped making music, stating that he would rather have new material by them than anything more by U2. *John reveals that Sheila refers to him as her first husband, "just to keep me on my toes." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Dreadzone: 'One Way (The Man With No Name Remix) (12"-Maximum EP)' (Virgin) *Delgados: 'Primary Alternative (CDS-The Lazarwalker EP)' (Radar) *Palace Music: 'The Brute Choir (CD-Viva Last Blues)' (Domino) *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: 'Beneath The Subconscious Lies A Distorted Mind (12"-Surrealist Sketch Show)' (Eurk) :(JP: 'Last time I saw Julian Cope was at the Glastonbury Festival when he was sitting backstage, semi-naked on a rather cold night, actually, waiting to sing a song live on the radio...it was a song in which he managed to make some kind of comparison I never fully understood, and I don't think he did either, to be perfectly honest with you, between Margaret Thatcher and Courtney Love. But even as he sang it, the BBC producers were standing around who had commissioned this fine work, looking distinctly apprehensive.') *Julian Cope: 'I Wandered Lonely As A Cloud (LP-20 Mothers)' (Echo) :(JP: 'Sounding very 1967 on that track.') *Big Heifer: 'I Discovered Radium (CD-That Lucid Feeling)' (Hat Factory) *Tiny Watkins: 'A Soldier's Sad Story (Compilation CD-The Heart Of Southern Soul Vol. 1)' (Ace) *81 Mulberry: 'Fat And Strong (LP-Drive Shaft To Cul De Sac)' :(JP: 'Had one of those nasty nose-blowing episodes in the course of that. You know when you get, seems like...I don't want to be disgusting here, I hope you're not eating, but when you get like a little ball of snot that seems to roll around somewhere in the top of your nose like a pea in a referee's whistle, and it just simply won't come out. It's one of those. Mind you, the sense of satisfaction and achievement when you do manage to shake it loose is really quite something, and probably the best thing that'll happen to me today.') *Done Lying Down: 'Chronic Offender (7")' (Immaterial) *Asha Senator: 'One Bible (12")' (Some'em To Say) *Pulp: 'Sorted For E's And Wizz (CDS)' (Island) *Astronauts: 'Pinball Crazy (10"-Lost In Space)' (Pinup) *Fawn: 'Cycle (12"-Klip)' (NovaMute) *Yummy Fur: 'Car Park (7"-Kodak Nancy Europe)' (Guided Missile) *(news-edited out) *Yona-Kit: 'Dancing Sumo Wrestlers (LP-Yona-Kit)' (Skin Graft) John speculates that the guitarist may be Steve Albini, who was the recording engineer on the LP, but it is in fact Jim O'Rourke. *Wawali Bonane: 'Fatoumata' *Satan's Pilgrims: '¿Que Honda? (LP-At Home With)' (Empty) *Manson: 'Take It Easy Chicken (7")' (not on label) *(long anecdote about a wasp sting) *Skully Pepper & Ricky Lee: 'Spaghetti Whale (Compilation CD-Lion Roots Jungle Vol. 1)' (Lion Inc) Featuring Andrea Terrano and Moby Dick, who John mistakenly credits as the main artists. *Hladno Pivo:' ''Izlazak U Grad (CD-G.A.D.)' (Croatia) *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'Deuces Wild (CD-Intravenous Television Continuum)' (One Louder) *Motorcade: 'Sweethearts' *Orbital: 'Times Fly (Slow) (CDS)' (Internal) *Duane Eddy: 'Cannonball' *Nectarine: 'Breakfast (LP-Sterling Beat)' (Grass) *Fat Controller: 'In Complete Darkness (Slipmatt Remix) (12")' (Uphoria) *Quint: 'Blueprint To A Blackout (7")' (Southern) File ;Name *Peel Show 1995-08-26 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:47 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes